


Through the Ages

by HeyItsJJ



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsJJ/pseuds/HeyItsJJ
Summary: A view into Danny's relationship with Jackson through the most important years.





	Through the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> So like two days ago I was like "hey I'm gonna write a SMALL and QUICK Dackson fic."
> 
> Then this monster happened.
> 
> #SorryNotSorry

When Danny is five years old, his family moves from Hawaii to Beacon Hills.

 

It’s different, that’s for sure.

 

But Danny is nothing if not positive, so he just smiles, lets his parents’ new friends fawn over his dimples, and hopes he makes friends when he starts kindergarten at the end of the summer.

 

On the first day of school, after some coaxing from his mom to let go of her leg — _Danny please, mama’s gotta go to work… I’ll come pick you up right on time, don’t worry about it, be my brave boy —_ , Danny takes a seat and looks around at all the other kids saying good-bye to their parents.

 

One boy in particular catches his eye. He stands out because, unlike all the other children, there are no parents with him. He walks in strong, confident, and alone. He takes a look around the room, zeroes in on Danny, and promptly makes his way to sit down next to him.

 

“Jackson Whittemore,” he introduces himself, extending his hand for Danny to shake.

 

It catches Danny off guard. No one in Hawaii was ever that formal with him, especially not the kids his age. But he wants to make friends, and this kid is (literally) extending an invitation. He smiles shyly and gently grasps Jackson’s hand.

 

“Danny Mahealani.”

 

Jackson shakes Danny’s hand firmly.

 

“Are you new?” Jackson asks.

 

“Yeah,” Danny replies, “just moved here from Hawaii.”

 

Jackson takes a moment and Danny’s scared he said something wrong. Maybe people in Beacon Hills hate Hawaii? He’s thinking of a way to change the topic when Jackson speaks again.

 

“We’re gonna be best friends, Danny.”

 

The tone in which Jackson says it — so serious, even at five — lets Danny know it’s not up for negotiation.

 

***************

 

When Danny is nine and they start using computers in school, he finds he has a knack for it.

 

No, that’s not quite right.

 

 _Jackson_ has a knack for it. The way Jackson has a knack for everything. Because Jackson is perfect.

 

Danny doesn’t have a knack, oh no.

 

Danny is a computer GOD.

 

****************

 

When Danny is thirteen years old, he realizes the whole computer god thing may have gone a bit too far.

 

**[7] missed calls from HOME**

**[2] missed calls from MOM**

**[1] missed call from UNKNOWN**

 

**[Dad]: Daniel please come home immediately. I would love to say you’re not in trouble but the FBI is here and there are things we need to discuss. But please don’t be scared, we love you and just want to get through it.**

 

**[Mom]: Danny please just calls us back, honey. We just need to know where you are.**

 

**[Daisy]: i cant believe u hacked the fbi my brother is the coolest!!**

**[Daisy]: ur not going to jail right??**

**[Daisy]: danny mom is crying and dad hasnt moved in like 10 minutes u need to come home rn**

 

Danny is still hiding in Jackson’s room when his parents (and the FBI) show up.

 

“I called my dad. Our lawyer will meet you at the station.” Jackson tells Danny as he walks him downstairs to meet his parents (and the FBI).

 

Danny thinks back to not even ten minutes ago, to Jackson looking up flights and getting ready to book them both a one-way somewhere, _anywhere_ , thinking Danny could outrun the FBI the way only a thirteen-year-old boy with both countless money as well as fierce, endless loyalty to his best friend possibly could.

 

“You’re a really good friend, Jax.” Danny says right before they reach his parents (and the FBI).

 

Jackson seems taken aback for a second, but quickly composes his face back to its usual smugness.

 

“Just don’t get sent to jail, dude. Took me almost ten years to groom you into my perfect sidekick. I’d hate to start all over with someone new.”

 

Even though he’s about to be arrested and possibly sent to prison, Danny can’t help but burst into laughter.

 

***************

 

Danny is almost fourteen when he comes to the realization that he likes boys, not girls. He sits his family down one day after dinner and informs them of this fact. His mom hugs him so hard it makes it hard to breathe, and his dad pats him on the back and tells him how proud of him he is, how brave he thinks Danny is being. Daisy pulls out one of her tween magazines and demands Danny point out all the boys he thinks are cute so they can compare types.

 

Danny can’t stop smiling. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared to tell them, but seeing all the support from the most important people in his life is just amazing.

 

Well.

 

ALMOST all the most important people in his life.

 

It’s funny, he feels like telling his family should’ve been the most nerve-wracking part of this whole coming out thing. Isn’t that how it usually works?

 

Well, if he’s being completely honest, he kind of knew his family be no problem. They’ve always been loving and accepting and, seriously, if they didn’t disown him when he got arrested (by the FBI!), there was no way they were going to disown him for being gay.

 

But Jackson? That’s a whole other story.

 

Not that Jackson’s ever done or said anything that would point towards him being homophobic, definitely not. But it’s just. It’s _Jackson_. He’s got an alpha male disposition and, while that doesn’t necessarily mean homophobe, Danny’s seen and been around enough guys like that to know it’s a definite possibility.

 

Then he thinks back to a few months ago, to Jackson being ready and willing to go on the lam with him as soon as he heard the FBI was looking for Danny. The second he saw Danny’s face pale while looking at his phone, Jackson grabbed it out of his hands to see what the problem was and, without a word or hesitation, immediately booted up his computer to look up flights for them to take.

 

Them.

 

 _Them_.

 

Because even though Jackson had nothing to do with the whole incident — he knew Danny was into hacking and pretty good at it, he never expected him to be good enough to hack into the _FBI_ _database_ — he wasn’t about to let his best friend go on the run by himself.

 

Jackson, who has everything a person could ever possibly want, was willing to leave it all and run away with his best friend. With Danny.

 

That’s the Jackson Danny keeps in mind when he goes over to the Whittemore’s to talk to him.

 

He lets himself in after getting confirmation from Jackson that the door is unlocked. His parents are away at a conference, and Danny figures doing it in Jackson’s house might be a good idea in case Jackson reacts poorly. That way, Danny can just run away and he doesn’t have to worry about it being in a public place with an audience. He thought about doing it at his house, asking Jackson to come over, but quickly trashed that idea when he thought of how awful his own home would feel if that was were his best friend ended their friendship.

 

He’s well-prepared. He has rehearsed his speech over and over again and gone through every possible scenario in his head. He can do this. He’s _prepared_.

 

The minute Jackson looks up from where he’s laying on his bed and greets him with a casual “hey,” Danny bursts into tears.

 

Jackson jumps from his bed immediately and grabs Danny, leading him to sit on his desk chair while Jackson kneels in front of him.

 

“Dude, Danny, what’s wrong? What happened? Is someone hurt? Are _you_ hurt?” Jackson doesn’t know how to deal with a crying Danny, Jackson isn’t _equipped_ to deal with a crying Danny. Danny _doesn’t cry_ , not like this. He grabs Danny’s face and forces him to look at him.

 

“Did someone hurt you, Dan? Tell me who. I’ll kill them. I swear I will. I have a good lawyer.”

 

That just causes Danny to laugh hysterically before a new wave of sobs comes over him.

 

“Okay, get up.” Jackson says as he grabs Danny by the shoulders and basically throws him on to the bed. He climbs on after him, maneuvers them on to a spooning position, and holds on to Danny as tight as he can.

 

Danny panics.

 

“Jackson, no, stop. Jackson _don’t touch me_!” He struggles to get out of Jackson’s grip, but Jackson just holds on to him tighter.

 

“Are you uncomfortable with me hugging you, Daniel?”

 

“N-no, I jus—”

 

“Because we hug all the time. We share a bed every time you sleep over and always end up tangled up ‘cuz God knows you’re a cuddly bastard.”

 

“I know, Jax. But I—”

 

“So what’s different this time?”

 

Jackson only lets go when he feels Danny’s muscles relax. He lets Danny sit up on the bed and follows his example. He sits cross-legged at the foot of his bed while Danny sits with his back against the headboard, hugging his knees. Making himself as small as possible.

 

“I’m not hurt. You don’t have to kill anyone.”

 

Danny looks up at Jackson and can clearly tell from the look he’s giving him that Jackson won’t be satisfied until he knows what’s going on.

 

So he takes a deep breath and looks down at his feet.

 

“I’m gay, Jax.”

 

So much for his speech.

 

Silence.

 

Danny forces himself to look up at Jackson and doesn’t know what to think of the bored look the boy is giving him.

 

“J-Jackson? Did you hear me?”

 

“Yeah dude I heard you. I’m just trying to figure out what you liking dick has to do with the cry-fest that just happened here.”

 

Well. No one will ever accuse Jackson for being too sensitive, that’s for damn sure.

 

“And… and you’re okay with that?” Danny asks in a small, scared voice.

 

“I mean, if anything, this is my fault,” Jackson says, throwing Danny one of his trademark smirks. “You’re around me all the time, who can blame you for liking guys when your best friend is a Greek god personified?”

 

Danny feels the weight of the world lift from his shoulders.

 

“Oh my God, Jackson!” He laughs, throwing a pillow at his best friend. Jackson retaliates immediately.

 

Once they tire themselves out from the pillow fight and are laying on the bed out of breath, Danny turns to look at Jackson.

 

“You’re not my type.”

 

***************

 

Danny is fourteen years old when he learns his rib cage isn’t strong enough and he’ll need surgery so it doesn’t collapse on his heart and lungs.

 

It scares him, obviously. So he does what he does every time he’s scared. He heads straight to Jackson’s house.

 

**[Danny]: I’m here.**

 

**[Jackson]: So come in.**

 

**[Danny]: Your door is locked and your parents are away, idiot. You need to let me in.**

 

**[Jackson]: Use your key.**

 

**[Danny]: I don’t have a key, Jackson. Stop being lazy and let me in!**

 

**[Jackson]: Wanna bet?**

 

Danny’s about to reply with a firm **I don’t have a key Jackson I swear I’ll hack into your computer if you don’t let me in in the next minute and a half** when he stops to take out his keychain.

 

Well. That key’s definitely a new one.

 

He slides the mystery key into the Whittemore’s lock and, sure enough, he lets himself in.

 

He makes his way to Jackson’s room and catches the X-Box controller he throws at him the minute he opens the door.

 

Danny makes himself comfortable and lays on his stomach next to Jackson on the bed.

 

“Dude when did you add that key to my keychain?”

 

“Broke into your locker while you were in math today.”

 

“It’s not breaking in if you know the combination, dumbass.”

 

“Whatever, dude.”

 

“Your parents won’t mind?”

 

“They’re never home, it’s not like they’ll notice.”

 

They play a few more levels before Jackson pauses the game and turns to look at Danny.

 

“So what’s up? Last time you sent me a cryptic ‘hey can I come over’ you cried for like two hours and then admitted your undying love for me.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes.

 

“Firstly, it was not two hours. It was like ten minutes, fifteen at the most. Secondly, and why do I need to keep reminding you, you are not my type.”

 

Jackson chuckles and nudges Danny’s shoulder with his own.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude.”

 

Danny chuckles before taking a deep breath and turning away from Jackson. He looks down at his controller and finally speaks up.

 

“I’m having surgery, Jax.”

 

Jackson’s brow furrows.

 

“Like you’re getting your tonsils taken out or something?”

 

Yeah. Danny wishes it were that simple.

 

“No like… like apparently the cartilage in my ribcage didn’t, like, develop or something? So I need to get metal bars put in to hold it up. Because like. It could collapse. And my heart and lungs are there. So like. It’d kill me, probably.”

 

Danny looks over at Jackson and sees him deep in thought, but calm. That’s why he came here, why he always comes here when he’s freaking out. Because yes, Jackson has an arrogant attitude and terrible temper, but he’s always calm when it comes to things like this. When it comes to Danny.

 

“When?” Jackson asks.

 

“The surgery? A week from Thursday.” Danny responds.

 

Jackson gets up and reaches for his phone.

 

“That’s not soon enough,” he says as he quickly types out a message. “I’m sure my parents can get you in sooner.”

 

“Jackson, your parents don’t work at the hospital.”

 

“No, but they donate enough money every year to definitely get whatever they ask for whenever they ask for it.”

 

 _Ask_ is definitely an interesting word, Danny thinks. The Whittemores don’t ask, they demand.

 

“I don’t know what the time difference or their schedule is, so pick a movie for us to watch. You’re sleeping over tonight.”

 

Danny rolls his eyes but texts his parents to let them know nonetheless.

 

Once they’re settled in watching _The Mummy_ — Jackson likes to pretend he doesn’t know the reason Danny picked it is because he’s hot for young Brendan Fraser — in Jackson’s bed with far too many snacks, Danny thinks about his friendship with Jackson.

 

Danny knows people don’t believe him when he assures them Jackson is a good friend, the best he could ask for. He knows they wonder why someone as happy and positive and genuinely well-liked as him could or would possibly ever choose someone as obnoxious, rude, and entitled as Jackson. And while he’s not going to claim Jackson _isn’t_ all those things, he knows Jackson is more than that.

 

Jackson’s phone lights up with a new message.

 

“Your surgery’s tomorrow. 7:00PM. They could’ve done an 8:00AM but the surgeon who can do it in the evening is better. Call your parents to let them know. They can pick us up after school or I can ask our driver to take us. Either way let them know I’m coming.”

 

Danny constantly wonders why Jackson is only nice (well, nicer) when he’s with Danny and only Danny. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel the tiniest bit special knowing he gets a side of Jackson no one else does.

 

“Also, I got my parents to agree to pay for the surgery. Think of it as an early birthday present.”

 

And besides, it’s not like _Danny_ picked _Jackson_ , but rather the other way around.

 

Jackson _chose_ him as his best friend, that first day of kindergarten. And what Jackson wants, Jackson gets.

 

***************

 

Danny is still fourteen the first time he sees Jackson cry.

 

He’s just woken up from his surgery and, while he knows that should probably be his main concern, the sight of his best friend crying is too jarring to ignore.

 

Because Jackson doesn’t cry.

 

Jackson doesn’t _show emotion_ , period. Not even when his parents told him he was adopted.

 

Yet here he is, right in front of him, clearly trying to compose himself but the red eyes, shallow breathing, and drying tear tracks tell it all.

 

“Jax, are you okay?”

 

He hears a light laugh he doesn’t recognize and looks up. There’s a nurse standing next to him, checking the machine. She looks kind of familiar but he can’t really place her.

 

“Honey, you just came out of a scary surgery and your first thought is of your best friend? My Scotty’s right, you really are the nicest person in Beacon Hills.”

 

Oh, that’s Scott’s mom. Of course.

 

“Why’re you crying, Jax? Where’s my parents?”

 

“Dude you totally died, man.” Jackson whispers.

 

Melissa laughs again.

 

“Okay sweetheart, let’s not scare him too much.”

 

She takes a seat on Danny’s bed, grabs his hand, and gives him a sweet smile.

 

“Danny, your surgery was three days ago. There were some complications and we had to put you in a medically-induced coma for a little bit. But you’re okay now, and your ribcage is no longer in risk of collapse.

 

“As for your parents,” she turns to smile at Jackson, “they’re on their way. This guy here demanded they go home a little while ago because, and I quote, their stress was stressing _him_ out and all that stress can’t be good for you. So he told them to go and, quote again, get themselves together so they’re not a hot mess when you wake up.” Melissa laughs heartily. “I’ve gotta say, I have never seen parents leave their comatose child because their fourteen-year-old best friend demanded it.”

 

Danny chuckles.

 

“Yeah well, what Jackson wants Jackson gets.”

 

“A true Whittemore,” Melissa says, winking conspiratorially at Danny.

 

“You know he refused to leave? When nurses came to let him know visiting hours were over, he just said he wasn’t leaving. They asked if he was family and his response was a simple ‘he’s my best friend and I’m not leaving. If you have an issue bring it up with my dad. I’m Jackson Whittemore, by the way.’”

 

Danny buries his face in his hands and groans, embarrassed.

 

“Jackson oh my _God_.”

 

“Can you stop hogging my best friend and leave so I can yell at him for trying to die on me?” Jackson grumbles.

 

“Yes, sir!” Melissa chuckles as she makes her way out.

 

Danny looks up at Jackson and, while he’s stopped crying, he still looks the tiniest bit scared. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but Danny knows him well enough to know. Danny shimmies over to one side of the small bed and pats the now-empty space.

 

“Get up here, Jax.”

 

Jackson wastes no time climbing on the bed and holding on tightly to Danny, as if he’s scared he’ll disappear any second.

 

“I can’t believe you died just so you could get me in your bed, Dan.”

 

“Jackson for chrissakes, _you are not my type_!”

 

***************

 

Danny is sixteen years old when his first serious boyfriend cheats on him.

 

He calls Jackson to pick him up from Jungle and thanks the universe for them finally being able to drive (as well as the Whittemores for buying Jackson a state-of-the-art Porsche).

 

“Get in,” Jackson says as soon as he pulls up next to where Danny is waiting.

 

“Sorry it took me a bit, just had some quick errands to run.”

 

“It’s okay, thank-you for getting me. Do you mind if we drive around a bit so I can sober up before going home?”

 

“Yeah we’re not gonna do that,” Jackson replies. “You’re sleeping over. I already called your parents to let them know. Picked up some ice-cream because apparently that’s what you do when your best friend gets their heart broken. Also got some booze in case you wanna drown your sorrows. We’re gonna go to my place, watch _George of the Jungle_ because I know Brendan Fraser in the ‘90s does things to you, and we’re gonna go through and delete every piece of evidence of that prick from your life.”

 

Danny’s overwhelmed with appreciation for his best friend. He needs to say something before he does something stupid, like cry.

 

“You have any issues with the fake?” he asks.

 

“Nah man, you do good work.” Jackson replies, throwing Danny a smile and a fist-bump.

 

A few hours later, they’re  sleepy from the alcohol and ice-cream and are about to pass out when Danny speaks up.

 

“He didn’t break my heart, you know?”

 

Jackson’s small “hmm?” is the only thing letting Danny know he’s still awake and listening.

 

“I mean. It sucks, getting cheated on. I’m not gonna lie and say it doesn’t. But I mean. It’s not like I thought we were forever. I wasn’t in love or anything.”

 

“Still a dick move.” Jackson says.

 

“Yeah, well. Hopefully karma will get him.” Danny chuckles.

 

Jackson snickers.

 

“Yeah I’m sure it will.”

 

Danny turns to face Jackson.

 

Jackson won’t look at him.

 

Oh God.

 

“Jax what did you do.”

 

Jackson snores.

 

“I know you’re not asleep, asshole!” Danny smacks Jackson’s arm.

 

“Ow! Really Daniel, is that any way to treat your best friend? Especially after he may or may not have sent a tip in to the county about your cheating ex’s several parking violations which may or may not have ended up in his car getting towed?”

 

Danny gasps.

 

“Jackson you didn’t!”

 

“Told you I ran some errands. The ice-cream was just part of that.”

 

They both burst into a fit of giggles.

 

“I knew you didn’t love him, you know?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How could you, when you’re so hopelessly in love with _me_?”

 

Danny’s glad Jackson’s parents are away again, because his scream would have woken them up for sure.

 

“ _YOU! ARE! NOT! MY! TYPE!_ ”

 

***************

 

Danny is seventeen years old when his best friend tells him he’s moving to London at the end of the summer, right before senior year.

 

“Wait, what? Why? Jackson you can’t leave, it’s our last year!”

 

“Dad got a promotion, which came with a transfer, and is forcing me to go with them because ‘we’re a family’ and we need to ‘stick together’ or some bullshit.”

 

Danny laughs humorlessly.

 

“But they’re _never home_! What difference does it make?!” He tries to stop the tears brimming in his eyes from spilling over, but can’t. “Jackson, you can’t leave. Please, Jax. You _can’t leave_. You—you’re basically family! My parents will let you stay with us, I know they will! Jackson, _please_ don’t leave!”

 

Jackson breathes in sharply and Danny sees he’s tearing up as well.

 

“Tried all of that, Dan,” he says, voice cracking. “They’re not budging. Not this time. I’m lucky I managed to get them to agree to me joining them at the end of the summer, not moving immediately with them.”

 

“You’re seventeen, Jackson. You’re about to graduate. I’m sure you’ll get tons of scholarships. You could… you could emancipate yourself? My parents will take you in, honestly. Just. I can’t have you leave, Jax.”

 

Jackson grabs Danny and hugs him tightly.

 

“Listen to me, Dan. You know you’re more important to me than money, but they agreed to let me get my trust when I turn eighteen instead of twenty-one. As soon as I get that money, I’m coming back to you. No matter where you are. Even though we both know you’ll be kicking ass at MIT.”

 

Danny laughs and holds on tighter to Jackson. He knows he’s staining Jackson’s no-doubt ridiculously expensive shirt with his tears, but hey. Jackson doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“What if you forget about me, Jax?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, Dan.”

 

Danny tears himself away from Jackson’s hold to look at Jackson.

 

“Jackson, this is _Beacon Hills_. Nothing new and exciting ever happens here. You’re moving to _London._ The chances of you finding a whole new life over there and forgetting all about the one here are pretty damn high.”

 

Jackson grabs Danny’s face and looks into his eyes intensely.

 

“You are my best friend, Daniel Mahealani. I chose you when we were five. I will always choose you. You will always be my best friend. I want you in my life forever. And what I want, I get.”

 

“Except staying here,” Danny grumbles.

 

Jackson smiles.

 

“Yeah well, that was Whittemore vs. Whittemore. He’s had more experience. But I did get my trust sooner, so I’m sure I’ll get him next time.”

 

Danny looks at Jackson, completely serious.

 

“We are spending every. single. day. of summer vacation together. I’m not kidding, Jax. I’m moving in for the summer. And we’re gonna go on road trips and spend days at the beach and just. We’re gonna be together _every second_ until you need to leave.”

 

“Danny?”

 

“Yeah, Jackson?”

 

“That’s really fucking gay.”

 

Danny laughs and just pulls Jackson into another bone-crushing hug.

 

The summer goes by way too fast and, next thing he knows, Danny’s dropping Jackson off at the airport.

 

“I don’t care about the time difference, Jackson. We are going to text every day. Mandatory Skype sessions every week. I changed my phone plan for this, so you bet your ass we’ll talk on the phone. Almost every day. No matter the time. We will _make_ the time.”

 

“Yes sir,” Jackson chuckles dryly.

 

“I’m gonna miss you so fucking much, Jax.” Danny whispers.

 

Jackson sighs deeply.

 

“I’m gonna tell you something Danny, and if you repeat it to anyone, I will kill you.”

 

He looks at Danny.

 

“You are the only aspect of my life I always know I can count on, Dan. I know I’m no ray of sunshine, but I can’t even begin to imagine how much more of a goddamn nightmare I would be if it weren’t for you. I… I _need_ you, Danny. From the moment I saw you, that first day of kindergarten, I knew I was going to need you. I was so scared, you don’t even know. And there you were, someone I’d never seen before. Someone new. Someone whose parents didn’t grow up knowing the obnoxiousness of the Whittemores. You were… you were my new hope, Danny.

 

“No matter what, Daniel Mahealani, you will always be my best friend. My other half. My soulmate. Don’t you ever fucking forget that.”

 

Danny stubbornly wipes away the tears and laughs through them.

 

“Jackson?”

 

“Yeah, Danny?”

 

“That’s really fucking gay.”

 

Jackson barks out a laugh and pulls Danny in to a hug.

 

“Last chance to admit you’re irrevocably in love with me, Daniel.”

 

“I can’t believe the last words I’m saying before you hop on a plane to another continent have to be these, but here we are. You. are. not. my. type.”

 

***************

 

Danny is almost eighteen when he realizes he’s in love with Jackson.

 

And isn’t that just inconvenient.

 

But after months of daily texts, weekly Skype sessions, and near-daily, hours-long phone calls, he can’t deny it any longer.

 

Every time he has to hang up, end the Skype call, or finally go to bed, he’s filled with an overwhelming sadness. He no longer has Jackson to go to whenever he’s freaking out, and even though he knows he can always count on Jackson to pick up the phone, it’s not the same. He’s not there. He can’t hold him. It gets so bad at one point that he works himself into a panic attack after lacrosse practice.

 

Fortunately, Stiles is there.

 

“Man you really lucked out, having your resident panic attack expert around while having a panic attack. Doesn’t get better than that. Well, I guess not having a panic attack would be better.”

 

Weirdly enough, Stiles’ ramblings are strangely comforting.

 

“You wanna tell me what happened? I mean you don’t have to, obviously. But like. You can if you want. I know we’re not, like, bros or anything, but I think we’re friends. Everyone’s your friend, Danny. You’re Danny! Everyone likes you! So yeah like you don’t have to tell me but I am here if you want. Because a listening ear is a really impo—”

 

“I miss Jackson.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s gotta be rough. I can’t imagine how I’d be without Sco—”

 

“Also I’m in love with him. I miss him and I love him and he’s not here but maybe that’s for the better because how would I be able to handle being in love with him if he were _here_ but also _I miss him_ and I just… I just…”

 

“Whoa there, Danny-boy. That’s how you work yourself into another panic attack.”

 

Stiles sits next to Danny and throws his arm around his shoulder.

 

“I mean. I know I can’t really relate, but like I was saying earlier, I can’t even imagine how I’d be if Scott and I were in your shoes. I’d have gone crazy well before now. Probably would’ve hopped on a plane and refused to leave, if we’re being honest.”

 

“Stiles that’s different,” Danny cuts in, “you and Scott have been dating since you were both twelve. You’ve been boyfriends since birth, it just took ‘til twelve before you realized you were.”

 

Stiles sighs.

 

“Okay Danny, I’m gonna be real with you. You think _Scott_ and I are bad, taking us ‘til we were twelve to realize we were dating? You and Jackson _still haven’t gotten there_. Dude. You’ve been dating from the moment you met.”

 

Danny stares at Stiles dumbly.

 

“Jackson is straight.”

 

Stiles laughs.

 

“Yeah okay you know what? Maybe. Mostly, but definitely not entirely. It might just be you. Might be bi, pan, heteroflexible, whatever. But the point is, he’s into you. I’d be willing to bet Scott’s life on it.”

 

“Jesus dude that’s savage.”

 

“No! It means I’m super-sure! Because clearly I value Scotty’s life more than my own!”

 

Danny laughs.

 

“Thanks for the pep talk, Stiles. Can’t say I believe you, but I definitely feel better.”

 

He gets up to leave when Stiles blurts “ask him to prom!” after him.

 

He turns around to look at Stiles.

 

“Stiles. Prom is in two weeks. He lives in London. He still has classes. That’s one fairy tale that’s not coming true.”

 

Stiles chases after him.

 

“Yeah! But like. Prom is the literal same weekend as your birthday. Dude, have you _ever_ seen a rom-com?! It doesn’t get any better than this! He’s rich! He’ll fly in for the weekend!”

 

One look at Danny’s face and Stiles knows it’s a lost cause.

 

“Fine,” he resigns, “at least agree to come with Scott and me. We’ll have fun. Promise you won’t be a third-wheel.”

 

Danny thinks about it, and decides it’s a good idea. He’s been around Scott and Stiles before, and they’re definitely not the type of couple who would be too focused on themselves and make Danny the third-wheel.

 

“Yeah okay,” Danny agrees, “I’d like that.”

 

***************

 

Danny is exactly eighteen (6:37PM on the dot) when his phone lights up with a phone call.

 

Jackson.

 

He picks up immediately, smile on his face.

 

“Hey, Jax.”

 

“Happy birthday, Danny! And happy prom, I guess.”

 

“Thanks, man. Yeah it’s wild, prom. Who thought I’d be spending it with Scott and Stiles, hey?”

 

“Just as long as you don’t have a threesome. Honestly, Daniel. You’re better than that.”

 

“Oh Jackson, gross!” Danny laughs.

 

“How long before they arrive?”

 

The doorbell rings.

 

“Thaaat’s actually them right now.” Danny says, a little sad.

 

“Well, you better go. And Skype me when you’re home, I want details of everyone who made a fool of themselves. Take videos if possible.”

 

“Will do!”

 

Danny hangs up, grabs his jacket, and makes his way downstairs and to the front door. He grabs his wallet, makes sure he has his keys, and opens the door.

 

And quickly shuts it closed again.

 

Because that’s not Stiles, and it’s definitely not Scott.

 

He takes a deep breath, looks through the peephole, and sure enough, there’s Jackson. On his porch. Laughing.

 

Jackson.

 

 _Jackson_.

 

“Danny! You gonna open the door?” Jackson yells in between laughs.

 

Hands shaking, Danny opens the door again.

 

“Boo,” Jackson whispers.

 

“Wha… what’re you doing here?”

 

“Come on, Dan. Like I would ever miss your birthday.” Jackson says as he brings Danny in for a hug.

 

If Danny holds on a little too tight for a little too long, well. That’s his secret.

 

He finally takes a moment to actually _look_ at Jackson.

 

“Why’re you all dressed up?”

 

“‘Cuz we, my friend, are going to prom.”

 

Danny lets out an excited giggle.

 

“Yeah? Yeah, let’s do it! Let me just call Scott and Stiles real qui—”

 

“Dude, who d’you think told me to come?”

 

Wait, what?

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Jackson shakes his head and laughs.

 

“I actually wasn’t planning on coming tonight, I was gonna fly in tomorrow. Your birthday overlaps with prom and I was just gonna let you have your prom and steal you the day after, but then Stiles called.

 

He was all like ‘hey Jackson so hypothetically speaking would you come take Danny to the prom?’ He rambled a bit longer about how he thinks it would be cool since we’ve been best friends forever before I cut him off and told him I was changing my flight before hanging up on him. God, he’s annoying.”

 

Danny laughs.

 

“Anyway,” Jackson continues, let’s get going. You don’t want to miss your prom.”

 

Danny lets out a shaky laugh, grabs Jackson’s hand, and follows him to his Porsche.

 

Stiles’ excited yell when he sees him and Jackson walk in makes Danny rolls his eyes, but he heads over anyway to give him a hug and thank him for his meddling.

 

“Hey! I didn’t meddle, I _helped_!”

 

“You meddled, Stiles.”

 

Stiles sighs in defeat.

 

“Fine, I meddled.” Stiles grabs Danny’s hand and leads him to a semi-private corner.

 

“But he’s _here_ , Danny! He didn’t even hesitate! That _means something_!”

 

Danny tramps down the little beam of hope growing in him.

 

“Yeah, Stiles. It means he’s the best friend I could ever hope for. But that’s all we are, best friends.”

 

He sees Stiles ready to argue back and puts his hand over his mouth.

 

“I want to have fun at my prom with my best friend, Stiles. With you and Scott too, even. But not if you’re gonna keep bringing this up.”

 

Stiles huffs, but relents.

 

“Fine. Now come on,” he says, grabbing Danny’s hand. “Dance with me, Danny-boy!”

 

Prom goes by in a bit of a blur, and Danny loves every minute of it. Later, when everything’s dying down and people make their way to different after-parties, Scott approaches Danny and Jackson.

 

“Hey guys!” he says, ever-present goofy smile on his face. “We’re headed to Greenberg’s, if you wanna come! He’s a cool guy, and his parents are gonna be at the house but they are super-chill and also his dad is an EMT. So like if you’re looking to have a good time but not worry about anyone dying of alcohol poisoning, that’s the place to be!”

 

Before they have time to answer, Stiles comes barrelling towards them.

 

“Scott Scott Scott Scott Scott, Lydia said I could borrow hers and Aidan’s crowns real quick for a photo, but we only have a minute-long window of opportunity!” He turns to look at Danny and Jackson.

 

“Be right back guys, gotta get a quick pic with the king of my heart. Let us know if you wanna come to Greenberg’s!” He pulls Scott away and runs to take his picture.

 

“You wanna go?” Jackson asks.

 

“Like. Not really?” Danny responds. “Nothing against Greenberg, I just… I haven’t seen you in forever, man. I kinda just wanna… hang. Is that cool? We can hit up a party first, if you want.”

 

“Nah, it’s cool. Just hanging sounds perfect, actually. You wanna let the guys know?”

 

Danny looks over and sees Scott and Stiles are currently preoccupied giving each other small, quick pecks all over each other’s faces.

 

“Think I’ll just text them. Don’t wanna interrupt their gross but admittedly adorable moment.”

 

They head out and make their way to Jackson’s car.

 

“So, where do you wanna go?” Jackson asks.

 

“Ugh. I don’t know. I guess we could go to mine, but I’m sure my parents and Daisy will wanna know what you’ve been up to and won’t leave us alone for _hours_.”

 

“You know,” Jackson says, “my parents still haven’t sold the house.”

 

“What, you wanna break in?”

 

“Well, considering the only people who could possibly have a key moved across the ocean, they never changed the locks.”

 

Danny thinks of the key on his keychain, the one Jackson put there almost four years ago. The key that, even though the reason Danny had it in the first place moved away, he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of.

 

Danny smiles at Jackson.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Even though the house is completely empty, they still make their way to the room formerly known as Jackson’s. Muscle memory, it must be.

 

They lay down side-by-side on the plush carpet, and Jackson reaches for Danny’s hand.

 

_Oh, that’s not fair._

 

“I’ve missed you, man.” Jackson whispers.

 

“Missed you too, Jax. So much.”

 

“I’ve got good news.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jackson turns on his side to face Danny and Danny does the same.

 

“I turn eighteen in three weeks.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I get my trust then.”

 

“I know.”

 

Jackson places a hand on Danny’s face and caresses his cheek.

 

Danny leans into his touch.

 

“I got into MIT,” he tells Jackson.

 

“I know. Like we ever doubted it.”

 

“They want me to start right away, summer classes. I graduate, then start two weeks after. I’m moving literally a week after I graduate. Fuck, I hope I don’t get assigned a terrible roommate.”

 

“You’re not living in university housing.”

 

“Jackson—”

 

“I’m going to Harvard,” Jackson interrupts.

 

Danny’s mouth shuts closed in shock.

 

“Fall term,” Jackson continues, “because I’m not a yuppie like you. I figure I can enjoy the summer for the both of us.”

 

“Harvard? Really? That’s… thats…”

 

“A seven-minute drive from MIT, yeah. Already found us a place in between the two. You’re gonna love it.”

 

That’s… that’s a lot to take in.

 

“Jax… I… what? When did you do all this?”

 

For a moment, Jackson doubts himself.

 

“Do you… do you not want that?”

 

Danny quickly grabs Jackson’s hand and places it on his heart.

 

“No, Jackson, of course I want that! I just… I don’t know. Wasn’t really expecting so much.”

 

Jackson smirks.

 

“Told you I wasn’t letting you go.”

 

His gaze softens.

 

“I also told you I’d always come back to you. I graduated early and my parents are away for the rest of the month, so they let me go. Three weeks early. I’m not going back to London, Danny. All of my stuff is being shipped to Massachusetts as we speak. I could go, but I was kinda thinking… I mean, d’you think your parents would mind if I hung around for the next few weeks?”

 

Danny’s brain is frozen.

 

Jackson came back to him.

 

Jackson doesn’t have to go back to London.

 

Jackson will be going to a school less than a ten-minute drive from his.

 

Jackson _bought them a place_.

 

Jackson is never letting go.

 

Danny sits up quickly and pulls on Jackson to do the same. He grasps his hands in his and looks at Jackson, pleading.

 

“I’m not reading too much into this, am I? Oh God, Jax, _please_ tell me I’m not reading too much into this.”

 

Jackson chuckles softly and frames Danny’s face in his hands.

 

“No Dan, you’re not reading too much into this.”

 

And then they’re kissing.

 

Danny wraps his arms around Jackson and pulls him closer, closer, _closer_ , as close as he can get him. When they pull away to breathe, Danny realizes he’s crying.

 

“Damn, I’m a really good kisser to render you to tears.” Jackson says, smug as always.

 

“Shut. Up. You. Ass. Hole.” Danny says between kisses.

 

“Fuck, I can’t believe Stiles was right.” Danny giggles.

 

“Can you please not mention Stilinski while we’re making out.”

 

“Sorry,” Danny says, and seals his apology with a kiss.

 

Jackson lays them back down and Danny is more than happy to cuddle into his chest.

 

“Hey, Dan?”

 

“Yeah, Jackson?”

 

“I love you. So much.”

 

“I love you, too. So _fucking_ much.”

 

“Still insist I’m not your type?”

 

Danny groans in frustration and lifts himself to look Jackson in the eye.

 

“You’re still not my type, but I love you nonetheless.”

 

“That doesn’t even make sense!” Jackson whines.

 

“Take it or leave it, Whittemore.”

 

“Fine.” Jackson pouts.

 

Danny kisses his pout away.

 

***************

 

Danny is barely nineteen when Jackson proposes.

 

“Jackson, we _just_ finished our first year of university!”

 

“Is that a no?”

 

“...I didn’t say that.”

 

“We don’t have to get married right away, idiot. We can take as long as you want. It’s really more of a formality. It’s not like we don’t know we’re spending the rest of our lives together.”

 

Danny’s heart flutters.

 

“Jackson?”

 

“Yeah, Dan?”

 

“Put that ring on my finger and stand up so I can kiss you.”

 

***************

 

Danny is twenty-one when he and Jackson graduate from university. He has a job waiting for him with the FBI ( _oh, how we’ve come full-circle_ ) and Jackson has his pick of medical schools.

 

“Hey, Jackson?”

 

“Yeah, Danny?”

 

“Let’s get married soon. Unless you wanna finish med school first. Either’s good with me. Like you said, it’s just a formality.”

 

“Formality my ass, I wanna call you my husband as soon I possibly can.”

 

***************

 

Danny is twenty-two when him and Jackson get married.

 

While it is absolutely one of the best days of his life, he knows Jackson was right.

 

It’s just a formality.

 

They’ve belonged to each other for as long as the Earth has been in existence.

 

***************

 

Danny is twenty-seven when he and Jackson adopt a five-month-old baby girl.

 

They call her Sadie.

 

Danny wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He’s about to go in search of his husband when he hears his voice through the baby monitor.

 

“Hey baby girl, do you know how much your daddy and I love you? So much, so _unbelievably_ much.

 

I was adopted too, you know. But I promise, your daddy and I will be nothing like my parents. We’re always going to be here for you. So much it’ll annoy you, probably. You’ll be able to count on us for anything, and we are just going to love you _so much_.”

 

Danny grins and waits for Jackson to come back to bed. When he does, he wraps himself around him, kisses his temple, and whispers in his ear.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

***************

 

Danny is five years old when he meets the love of his life, it just takes him a while to realize it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you so much for reading! I appreciate and welcome any and all constructive criticism!


End file.
